You Will Remember My Name
by TailsPandR'sPlace
Summary: What happened to Ember wehn she was human...Well her name was Amber.... See how she died and why she wrote the song.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... I just love his idea. The show is wonderful.

Before you say anything about the story cough name cough please just read the whole story first. Thank You. Much Appreciation. I don't know how my format will appear because I am writing on Word Document because I do not have Microsoft Word or a spell checker. If anyone knows where I can get a word processor with a spell check for free online please feel free to e-mail me at: on with the story

Amber McClain sat in her bedroom on her bed with her electric guitar repairing one of the broken strings that snapped on her when she was practicing a few minutes ago.

Like most young starting-out musicians she is in high school and has the whole punk-rocker look going on for her. Today what she has on consisted of a black mid-driff tang-top and black leather pants with black combat boots. With very long wild hair she put it up in a high ponytail and of her own style swirl with very deep dark black eyeliner lining her eyes.

Repairing the string she threw the old one away and hooked her guitar to her amp. Readying herself to begin she raised her hand up and was about to start when the phone downstairs rang.

Quickly tossing the guitar on her bed which pulled the amp with it she ran from her bedroom through the hallway making it to the stairway banister which she jumped onto and slid down. But with the end being a decorative point she crashed into it and fell directly onto the floor.

"Oooowww," she said nonchalantly and rubbed her bottom.

The sound of ringing brought her back and she quickly stood up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," she greeted into the phone.

"Hey baby," a male voice greeted from the other end. The male voice at the other end of the phone is her boyfriend.

"Hey, whats up," she said now all cheesy and smilely. She grabbed the phone holder which connected the wire of the phone to the wall.

"Nothing really, just been practicing with my band," he answered.

Laying on the couch she layed upside down and her feet were on the back part of the couch and hanging off while her head layed on the cushion she looked at the livingroom ceiling.

"How was practice today," she questioned.

They are both begining musicians and trying to get something started. They both have their own bands, but Ambers show is a one woman show inwhich she does not have anyone yet because nobody wanted to rock with her because nobody liked her and everyone thinks that she is bossy. Just point blank everyone hated her.

But one day she met Donte, a boy who also loves to rock. Silly thing is they met in the bandroom of school.

Amber sat in the far back end of the Casper High bandroom at the teachers desk after school trying to write a song.

A boy walked into the bandroom and seeing her at the teachers desk he went over to her. At first he was going to bother her and tell her that she was not supposed to be sitting there, but when he got closer he saw that she was crying.

"Whats wrong," he questioned her.

Instantly her head snapped up, and she covered her paper with her arms.

"Mind your damn business," she snapped giving him a ugly look that told him, even though she did not know him she was not in the mood to be bothered.

"I just want to know why a pretty girl like you are here crying and," he looked down at the paper, well at what he could see and responded, "You write music, can I see," he questioned.

"No," she snapped at him and covered the paper with her arms even more so he could not see anything on it at all.

He was quick though. Being tall and well built for anything he could automatically over-power her. Since Amber didn't know him, but judging by the way he looked with age and all she automatically could tell that he is a Senior.

He quickly grabbed the paper from right under her, and held it out of her grasp so he would read it, and she could not get it.

To get it out of his grasp she jumped up onto the desk so she could be taller than him and grabbed for the top of the paper just as he turned away and the top of the paper she grabbed for ripped off, and she fell off the desk and onto the floor; on her butt.

Holding the piece still in his hand he looked down at her and laughed.

"Shut your mouth, dipstick," she yelled in outrage looking up at him.

He put the paper on the teachers desk, knelt down beside her and extended his hand out to her to help her up.

Smacking his hand away she got up on her own.

"Give me my paper back," she said now really mad and fixing her clothes. Looking at the piece that she still held she became even more fustrated.

"You write music, thats cool," he said. He picked the piece off the teachers test and extended it out to her, and she snatched it away.

"You probably know that I have a band myslef. I'm the leader," following after her he spoke because she started walking out of the room and into the hall.

Amber walked down the hall and when she got to the side hall doors she stopped and just stood infront of them looking out the window door.

"Do you want to know my name," the boy stated. He sat down on the small bench that jointed out of the wall merely five feet away from where she stood still glancing out the window and not acknowledging his question. The person who was coming to pick her up hasn't arrived yet.

"Do you?"

Rrrrgh, she thought. "If it helps you to sleep better at night," she turned to him and gave him a look with her hands on her hips, "What is your name?"

"Thank you for asking," replying sarcastically he answered, "My name is Donte."

Donte extended his hand for a polite hand shake which she did not, and would not return.

"Its polite to shake," he pointed out.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"So whats a pretty girl like you named," putting his hand down he watched as she turned back to the window on the door and looked out as few cars drove by.

Standing up he walked over to her and stood next to her by the doors imitating the way she stared out the window except he rested his arms on the push handle of the door.

With his pressence right next to her she scooted away from him two feet.

"You know, you still didn't answer my question yet," he said and watched walking down the hall as a group of girls walked by and talking behind their hands chuckled and whispered about Amber, and right when they walked past her they did not talk.

Amber just stood still staring out the window on the door.

Donte looked from them to her, and right directly at her face. He was fasinated becau she was not moved by the junk that they were saying, or making a retaliation which would defently signal a fight.

"You don't talk much," he said and walked around her so now he was on her opposite side.

"Why are you still talking to me," she said and looked at him again, "Don't you see nobody talks to me."

"Why not," he questioned.

A sharp glance at him her tone and actions became upbeat:

"Nobody likes me, they can't stand the way I dress, the way I think about, 'How I want to be a rock star,' and the fact that I love band," she shouted in an accused tone at him. After a moment her head drooped down and seh said in a tone drop from a second ago, "I should not have said anything... I don't even know you."

"You can get to know me," he said, "What do you want to know?"

He didn't stop there.

"I am the head leader of my own band. I'm a senior as you may already know," he said this part with a little bit of a cockiness as he looked down at her hands.

"Where'd your papers go," he questioned.

She looked around now also noticing that they were gone. She gave up, someone, somehow must've took them when they walked by in the hallway.

There was a sudden honk outside and Amber quickly looked out the window then back at him. She noticed that both pieces of the paper stuck out of his pocket.

"You have my paper," she yelled infuriated.

"I'll give them back to you tomorrow," he said and began walking back down the hallway they first started on.

"Why," she shouted.

"Cause you'll have to see me again."

Turning the corner he stopped and turned back just as the car outside honked again.

"Whats your name," he questioned.

"Amber," she shouted, then sang out loudly and well," YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAMMMMMMMME." Leaving the school sh got in her ride and went home.

End of chapter 1...So what do you think? Please Review. Thanks, Love YA


	2. Chapter 2

The next day right after school she was in the band room, but this time she wasn't writing music; instead she was cleaning instruments in the back room. She did not notice that someone had walked into the bandroom, namely Donte.

He knew she would be here, but he did not see her. Suddenly he heard a clang in the backroom of something falling off, so she figured that she must've been in there.

Also, it must've been here because it sure wasn't the band teacher. He left twenty minutes ago, and was not determined to look back.

So Donte went into the back room and its a very small room with many instruments flung out everywhere on one side of the room on shelves, and on the other shelves across the room in neat rows are all the instrument cases, and on the floor sat Amber polishing a trumphet.

"Why are you cleaning teh instr-" he looked around, "All the instruments?"

She looked up at him and then back at the instrument she was cleaning to just give him acknowledgement that she knew he was there, but did answer him with a simple, "Cause."

"Lets see," he said crouching down to her level, "Your not in detention. No? Your not a janitor, No? I don't know then," he said.

"Good."

"So Amber," he said, "You play an instrument?"

"Yeah."

"What do you play," he questioned.

"An instrument," she answered stupidly just to get on his nerves, and maybe he would leave.

"Why are you so cold all the time," he questioned, "Can't you have one simple conversation with me?" He was the one yelling agitadedly at her.

"No," she said stopping her polishing and deciding to speak the truth, "I don't let anyone in because I always end up getting hurt. Everyone just turns their back on me and then tell me, I'm not a friend, I'm bossy and all this other stuff." She let all emotion go even though she hated this boy, but because she didn't know him.

"Well until you met me," he said.

"You?" she questioned back with a look of disgust on her face.

"Whats wrong with me," he said on a defensive side. He snatched the trumphet that she was before cleaning away.

"You stick your nose in my business," she shot at him.

"I'm just curious about you," he confined. "You seen like a-" he stopped for a moment because he couldn't; wouldn't say nice because she was all but nice to him, so he said: "Interesting person, and you like to rock," he added with his hand in the rock sign.

"Yeah I do," she said.

Things got quiet for a moment. He handed her the trumphet back which she finished polishing. She got up and began taking the instrument cases off the shelves and putting the instruments in them.

"Electric guitar," she said suddenly.

"What," he questioned suddenly off guard, but still watched her put the instruments away. He did not even help her. He stood now in the doorway.

"You asked me before what instrument I played," she said reminding him of what he had asked her earlier.

"Oh so you play the electric quitar," he said querie. "Smart choice, I play the same thing myself."

"Really," she said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't dream of anything better," he added, and reached into his pocket and pulled out the two pieces of paper that he took from her yesterday.

"So is this your next song," he said and looked at the bottom half of the paper: "You will remember my name," he read then looked at her and said, "Has some kind of ring to it, but wheres the hook?"

"Well this is all I have, the chorus," she said having finished putting the instruments away she went over to him.

"I hope to make it big one day, and be able to perform for everyone worldwide, and have people acknowledge me instead of dissin me," she said.

"You'll make it big one day," he assured her.

"Hope your right," she replied.

"Wanna go to the restaurant down the street," he offered.

"Sure," she agreed and from that moment on they became very close friends. Eventually they became boyfriend and girlfriend. She cared for him so much that she became infatuated and saw him everyday.

But, he never said the words that she desired to hear from him. She knew how he felt, but knew that one day he would say it.

After he explained about his long practice he got really quiet when she tried to tell him something he would reply with a simple "mmph".

"Is something wrong honey," she questioned.

A few seconds later he spoke again.

"I have something to tell you," he said softly.

This is it, she thought, hes breaking up with me after all we've been through. He thinks I'm bossy,or to clingy. He probably hates me just like everyone else.

She prepared for the worse and sat up. They had never really fought very much but she could remember one time:

Donte had just called Amber to let her know that he had to cancel their date again because his band had a gig.

She argued with him:

"You know this is the second time you've done this to me in the last week," she shouted at him.

"My band has a gig, and its very importent to us," he shouted back.

"So what am I," she questioned.

"You are, but we are trying to get out there," he said.

"So your band is more importent than I am," she shouted into the phone.

"Well, your, I mean," he couldn't answer the question and he was going down fast.

Amber hung up angrily.

But, later on he called her and told her that he was sorry and of course she believed him and that was that.

Preparing for the worse she questioned again, "What is it?"

I...I," he stuttered a moment unlike himself, "I love you!"

Did he just say that? She could not believe it. She could not believe her ears. She was shocked, so she did not know what to do, or how to respond. Stupidly, she replied with a _what! _

Quickly smacking herself in the forehead for responding stupidly she said, "I mean you really do?"

"Yes, I do," he said his voice returning to normal.

"I've never had anyone love me before, and I did not know how to respond."

This was the truth, and she answered truthfully to him. She had never felt this happy before and now she could offically say that she is in love.

"I love you," she shouted excitedly into the phone...a little to exitedly.

"So I'll call you when we can get together again," he said.

"Bye," he said and they both hung up.

Amber excitedly began jumping on the couches. She was so happy that she ran into her room, grabbed her guitar and hooked it into the amp.

Strumming once she began to rock out not who saw or heard her. The wonderful feeling filled her and she would not let it go.

A few days later as Amber sat in her room with her electric guitar she wondered why he wasn't calling her. He said he would call her to let her know when they could get together, but he hasn't so she wondered.

A week later he still didn't call, so she called him but nobody picked up.

After two weeks of not hearing from him on a Tuesday morning she got dressed in her style of a high ponytail, black eyeliner in her swril black design, a sleeveless shirt with one tank-strap,a nd a pair of leather pants with black combat boots.

Going around town she would look for him.

Sadly, it did not take long to find him. But, she did not expect to she what she saw.

Donte sat on the front porch kissing a girl that was in the same school as them.

Ember stood up and walked across the room to the window. The room is small and very old and dirty looking.

"And then what happened," a ghost, Pointdexter, a geek of the 50's said who sat on the couch across from Ember.

"Well"...

A very depressed Amber didn't say anything, or make herself noticed. She just walked home and sank into a huge depression, where she wouldn't even play music.

That same night as she finally got to sleep a fire was brewing right downstairs.

"AMBER, AMBER," her mother shouted, "Get out of the house, NOW!" she said.

"Yeah," she shouted and her mother ran.

Amber got out of bed and went over to the window. She opened it as smoke and a firey smell mixed together with the oxygen of the cold air of the night.

Everyone outside observed the fire. Some had fear and some looked lost.

"AMBER," someone yelled from bellow and as Amber looked down she saw Donte.

The fire consumed her room now and as her clothes and hair began to burn she began to cry.

"AMBER jump," many people shouted.

"EMBER," she corrected them all now completely on fire, "YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME," she shouted as everything was gone now.

"Tradgect story," Pointdexter said.

Now a ghostly glow of her former self she armed up her ghostly guitar.

"What are you going to do now," he questioned.

"Nobody ever liked me before in high school, now they will all adore me," she said, "And my first target is Casper High."


End file.
